


Highlight of my Lowlife

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Panty Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: You were a hunter, you’d grown accustomed to a hard life that would forever be filled with blood, guts and nothing more. But when you met Sam Winchester you realised there could be more, and years later you find yourself happier than ever before.





	Highlight of my Lowlife

**_Warnings_ : Slight angst, some fluff, and smut. Unprotected sex. Dry-ish humping. Fingering. Hair pulling. Biting. Panty kink. Dirty talk. Explicit language. There is a sappy ending, too… sorry not sorry.**

**Bamby**

The life of a hunter is hard. It’s gruelling. It’s pretty much hell on earth day in and day out, twenty-four seven everyday of the year. There were very few moments worth remembering. It’s was all blood, guts, pain and fighting.

You were born into it. Your parents had been hunters and didn’t bother giving it up for their one and only daughter. When your dad was brutally ripped apart by a ghoul, your mum still didn’t give up. She kept fighting, kept hunting until the day she was hexed and killed by a witch.

Being fifteen with no one to turn to, you relied on what you’d been taught over the years. Hunting was all you knew, so you kept on rolling just like your parents had. Years later, well and truly into adulthood, you were littered with physical and mental scars to remind you of the shit life you’d lived.

At some point you’d been ready to give up, but then you remembered that without you, people would die. You were needed, maybe not wanted but definitely needed, so you continued to fight.

Sam and Dean had come across you on a hunt, and all of you had welcomed the help. When the pack of werewolves were dealt with, it took very little for the brothers to convince you to tag along with them. It took three weeks before Sam made his move; you melted into him and the prospect of real human contact in an instant.

Years had passed since that night, and what had started out as mutual friends seeking release had grown into something more. After a lifetime of torment and misery, you’d finally found something worth actually living for.

Everything with Sam was fast, exciting and certain. He was always there, always ready for whatever you might need, and you returned the favour wholeheartedly.

The motel door slammed shut as Sam pushed you towards the table. His lips were greedily claiming yours as he tore your flannel shirt away until your shoulders were exposed. Leaning down, he sucked marks onto your skin as he slotted himself between your opening thighs. The onslaught of everything _Sam_ had you arching into him with a long needy moan.

Hands grabbed the meat of your thighs before he hoisted you up onto the table. Still sucking and nipping at your collarbone and throat, Sam quickly unbuttoned your jeans and maneuvered so he could tug them down your legs.

Once your legs were bare, he ran his calloused hands along your smooth skin. Fingers grasped your thighs and spread them wide, allowing him to press his hard cock against your panties. Mouth moving to nip at your neck, he ground the rough material of his jeans against you in that way he knew made your toes curl.

Your nails dug into the back of his flannel before you scrambled to pull it off him, desperate for his hot flesh on yours. He understood and complied, pulling away just enough to shrug the flannel away and then tug his shirt over his head. Once both were on the floor he leaned in.

“What do you need?” he breathed against your hair as he rutted against you.

Shuddering and groaning, you rocked against him. “Fuck, Sam. Just… just fuck me.”

“Like this?” He grinned against your throat. “On the table, baby? Don’t even care you’re still half dressed?”

“I don’t care,” you gasped as he pressed against you and caught your clit on a delicious angle. “If you don’t put something inside me soon I’ll do it myself.”

Chuckling, he nipped at your neck as his fingers reached between your bodies. “What… something like this?” He quickly pushed your panties aside just enough to thrust two long fingers into you.

You gasped and arched at the full feeling of his fingers inside you.

Sam let you go and watched as you leaned back on your elbows. His eyes took in the sight of your blissful expression as he pumped his fingers in and out of you with an uneven pace. One moment he was slow, stroking your walls the way he would stoke a fire. Then he was all speed and force that enticed hard ripples of pleasure through your body.

When he felt your walls begin to flutter, he pulled his fingers away quickly. Your wail of protest was cut short by the scream that tore through your lips next. In one hot thrust he was buried inside you.

There was nothing slow about it. There were no pauses, no words. The room filled with the sound of your moans and gasps, and his groans and grunts. The stench of your lust surrounded you both, mingled with the scent of sweat.

Clutching at each other, thrusting against each other, you and Sam drove each other wild until you were both spilling into your ends with guttural screams that cracked your voices.

* * *

Waking in the morning, you stretched your arms above your head and legs down the length of the bed.

As Sam stirred beside you, his arm that was draped over your waist pulled you closer. “Morning,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and then rolled away.

You pulled yourself up to sit on the edge of the bed and smiled over your shoulder at your still half sleeping boyfriend. “Morning.”

Getting to your feet, you padded across the room to the bathroom. When you emerged, Sam was sitting up a little, leaning on his elbow as he waited for you to return to bed. Instead, you paused in the doorway and stared at him, taking in the sight of the beautiful man who was foolish enough to be with you.

“I don’t get it,” you started, earning a confused furrow. “You’re super model material and yet you chose to stick with my ass.”

“It’s a nice ass.” He grinned.

You rolled your eyes at him, pushing off the wall to step up to the foot of the bed. “Careful, I might start calling you Dean.” He chuckled lightly, but soon fell silent as your gaze dropped to the bed nervously.

“Seriously though, Sam… I’ve been through a ton of shit and there’s more to come. There was a time where I didn’t see much point in fighting anymore. I existed, I didn’t live. You know how fucked up that feels?”

He shifted slightly, giving a short nod. “I have an idea.” _Understatement._

“Things were pretty shit before you came along.” Dragging your eyes up again, you met his gaze. “You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. I didn’t need saving from a monster, I needed saving from myself, and you were my knight in shining flannel.” You cracked a light grin. “I love you.”

The look that crossed his face was one of surprise before all you could see was gratefulness and warmth.

Pushing forward, Sam leaned over, grabbed your arm and tugged you onto the bed. You fell with a giggle and a smile as he leaned in to kiss you deeply, quite literally taking the breath from your lungs. When he pulled away he gazed down into your eyes with his sparkling hazel ones.

“I love you, too.”

All the pain you’d lived with, the worries you’d carried, all the things that dragged you down melted with those four simple words. After a lifetime of wandering hopelessly, you’d finally found your home in the arms of Sam Winchester.

**Bamby**


End file.
